


Romance

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Light-Hearted, M/M, One-Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets drunk and decides to give Aaron a birthday present he won't forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

This was bloody stupid. He knew it was. He was crap at romance. Absolutely shite at it. It was Aaron's birthday, and as usual, the grumpy mechanic didn't want any fuss, didn't want any special treatment, any gifts, nothing to show him up or embarrass him, no stupid parties, no cake... Aaron had spent pretty much all day at work, and it was only after a few drinks, and noticing his boyfriend coming home, that Robert had put his crazy plan into action. He poured himself another large measure of whisky, and downed it in one, shuddering at the slight bitter taste that remained in his mouth. He'd finished getting himself ready, grabbed the coat from the peg and headed out into the cold January evening. 

Thankfully it didn't take too long to reach the pub. He looked up at the building and sighed. "He better bloody like this..." Robert muttered to himself, making his way round the back of the pub. The harsh breeze nipped at his skin, and he pulled the coat tighter round him. It' didn't fit him as well as it usually did, it felt tight, constricting. "Fat bastard.." Robert muttered to himself, knocking firmly on the door. He heard someone moving around, and then the sound of the door unlocking, deciding it was now or never, he let the coat fall from his frame, he threw his hands in the air. almost falling as the many drinks he'd previously had affected his balance.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AARON!" he cheered. 

"Urm.. Aaron's upstairs..."

Robert's eyes shot open, and Chas was standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh

"Shit!" Robert reached down and grabbed the coat, wrapping it around his now freezing naked body. 

"You erm.. you best come in love..." Chas laughed. "Aaron! Robert's here!"

Aaron came bounding down the stairs, smiling as he saw Robert. "Why are you wearing Vic's coat?"

"You are kidding me? This is Victoria's?"

"Yeah.." Aaron laughed. "But it doesn't matter, Let's get it off, eh?" Aaron smiled, moving to undo the coat and Robert slapped his hand away.

"Hey! What was that for? And why are YOU looking so pleased with yourself?" He asked, gesturing to his Mum.

"Aaron... I'm... you know... under here..." Robert stuttered, his face going a shade of beetroot

"What?" Aaron asked

"He's got nothing on!" Chas howled with laughter, unable to contain herself any longer.

Robert glared at her and Aaron raised his eyebrow at Robert. "What? How does she know that?"

"Cause I erm... I was gonna... erm..."

"He knocked on the door and took off the coat thinking you were going to answer the door!!" Chas forced out between fits of giggles, mascara evident on her face as her eyes watered

"Oh my god.. Robert!" Aaron laughed

"It's not funny!" Robert pouted "I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday!"

"Well you've certainly done that!" Aaron laughed

"It wasn't meant to happen like this.." Robert sighed, as he moved forward to cuddle Aaron, burying his face deep into the younger man's shoulder.

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" he muttered

"I can.." Aaron nodded as he pulled away. "Her...I'm not too sure about! You're never gonna live this down Sugden, sooner you come to terms with that, the better! Just be grateful it was my Mum and not Diane!"

"Oh god..." Robert groaned

"Anyway, I haven't thanked you for my present. Come here." Aaron smiled, leaning forward to kiss Robert. "Oh babe you're freezing! Let's get you warmed up, eh?" he winked, taking Robert's hand and leading him up the stairs


End file.
